Noche de tormenta
by Hakuren Ryuna
Summary: One-shot,una chica y un chico,que viven una situación extraña,en la que se comprueba hasta que punto llega su amistad. AxelxOC.  Espero que os guste!


**Bueno, aquí os traigo un nuevo one-shot, que surgió de repente, en un arrebato de inspiración...**

**Aunque parezca otra cosa, está basado en la amistad qu hay entre Elsie, mi OC, y Axel Blaze, el delantero.**

**En fin, os dejo con la historia ^^**

**Espero que os guste!**

**...**

- Vaya, parece que va a llover...

Oía el sonido de los truenos acercándose.

Aún no estaba nublado del todo, pero faltaba poco.

Estaba sentado en el césped, mirando el campo de fútbol, donde algunos seguían entrenando.

Entre ellos Mark, como siempre. Nunca sabía cuando rendirse.

Y luego estaban Jude y Elsie, en lo que parecía una pequeña discusión.

Se llevaban muy bien, pero a veces no podían evitar tener roces.

Me reí, al ver como en un arrebato los dos se agarraban la cara el uno al otro, Elsie estirándole las mejillas, y Jude apretándoselas, provocando que sacaran unas muecas extrañas.

Cuando estaban juntos podía pasar cualquier cosa, por disparatada que fuera.

David y Shawn consiguieron separarles, y al verse a si mismos con las caras enrojecidas, empezaron a reír felizmente.

Elsie se dio cuenta de que los estaba observando mientras me reía, y me sonrió.

A menudo me miraba con ternura, ya que yo siempre le había ayudado bastante, o por lo menos lo había intentado.

Éramos muy amigos. Aunque, para ser sinceros, siempre sentí algo muy fuerte por ella.

Yo ya se lo había dicho claramente hacía unos meses, y aunque también le dije que prefería tenerla como amiga, a menudo me paraba a pensar en como sería todo si estuviésemos juntos.

Ahora eso jamás sucederá, ya que ella está con otro chico.

Si es que a veces soy tonto.

En parte, fui yo el que la impulso a decirle a Byron lo que sentía por él.

Supongo que ya no importa.

Siempre he sabido que una relación entre los dos no llegaría a ninguna parte, hace tiempo que lo he aceptado, pero aún así... mi imaginación siempre me juega malas pasadas.

A lo mejor tendría que haber luchado por ella, conseguir que fuera mía... Pero se que conmigo ella no sería feliz.

Soy demasiado serio, pasota y a veces se que soy algo arrogante. No pego nada con ella.

Vi que venía hacia mí, y me despejé.

- Hey, hola.

- Hola. ¿Que te ha pasado con Jude esta vez?

- Naaada, solo trabajábamos en la formación del equipo.

Se sentó a mi lado, en el césped.

- Bueno, ¿Qué haces aquí, apartado de todos?

- Nada, solo estaba pensando.

- ¿En que?

- No se, en cosas que me pasan por la cabeza.

Ella me sonrió tiernamente, mientras me quitaba una hierba de la chaqueta.

- A veces eres muy soso, Axel. Siempre te guardas todo para dentro.

- Soy así. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?

- Yo, desde luego, nada. Me gustas tal y como eres.

Me sorprendí por sus palabras.

Hoy estaba un poco extraña.

¿Le habría pasado algo?

- Bueno, me voy. Tengo que hacer algunas cosas. Nos vemos luego, ¿Vale?

- De acuerdo. Adiós.

Se levantó y se fue a la residencia.

Como me gustaba.

Tanto su personalidad, como su hermosura, toda ella me encantaba. Era tan fuerte, y a la vez tan frágil...

En ese momento, Mark se dirigió a mí y me habló.

- Eh, Axel, ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Eh? Si, si... Estoy bien.

- Bien. ¿Te apetece jugar?

- Claro.

Me levanté y me pasé toda la tarde jugando, mientras algunos se preparaban para el entrenamiento especial que tendrían más tarde.

Era una especie de concentración, así que pasarían la noche fuera de la residencia.

Menos mal que a mi no me tocaba ir.

Con la que iba a caer, era mejor quedarse en la habitación.

...

Cayó la noche, y tal como pensaba, había tormenta.

Las gotas se estampaban contra los cristales haciendo ruidos fuertes, y alguna que otra vez se oían truenos y rayos.

Me preguntaba si los que habían ido al entrenamiento estarían bien, cuando de pronto, oí la puerta abrirse lentamente.

- Axel...

- ¿Elsie?

- ... Hola... ¿Estabas dormido?

- Que va. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Es que...

- Anda, entra.

Encendí la luz.

Llevaba el pijama puesto, un pantalón largo y una camiseta de manga corta, e iba descalza.

Tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta baja, aunque algunos mechones se le escapaban, cayendo por sus hombros.

- ¿Ha pasado algo?

- No, bueno... Verás, sabes que mi hermano también ha tenido que ir a ese estúpido entrenamiento...

- Si.

- Y sabes que solemos dormir juntos...

- Lo se. ¿A donde quieres ir a parar, Elsie?

- Bueno... Me da mucha vergüenza pedirte esto, pero... ¿Te importaría que pasara la noche contigo?

Creo que mi cara en ese momento se puso pálida.

¿Elsie me estaba pidiendo dormir conmigo? ¿En serio?

- ¿Perdón?

- Es que... bueno, no me gustan nada las tormentas, y Areli tampoco está, ya que fue a ayudar al entrenamiento...

- ¿En serio quieres dormir conmigo?

- ... Lo siento, simplemente... es que aquí eres el único en quien podría confiar para esto, además de mi hermano... Perdona...

Vi que se disponía a irse.

- No pasa nada. A mi tampoco me gustan demasiado las tormentas.

- ¿Entonces, me dejarías?

- Claro. Aunque si ronco, no te quejes.

Ella rió ante el comentario.

- No creo que ronques. Eso si, espero que no me des patadas.

- ¿Darte patadas? ¿Quien da patadas en sueños?

- Eh... desde luego, mi hermano cuando tiene pesadillas, no.

Los dos empezamos a reír, animados.

En verdad me alegraba que estuviera aquí.

Si quería dormir conmigo porque Shawn no estaba, significaba que confiaba en mí.

Y eso me encantaba.

Pude notar que estaba algo sonrojada cuando vino hacia mí y se metió en la cama, a mi lado.

Estiré el edredón y la tapé un poco, y le toqué el brazo.

- Elsie, estás helada.

- He subido hasta aquí en pijama y descalza desde el primer piso, creo que no es de extrañar.

Suspiré y me incorporé un poco, y comencé a desabrocharme la camisa del pijama.

Elsie se sorprendió.

- ¿Debería preguntar por qué te estás quitando la ropa?

- Toma. Póntelo. Así entrarás en calor.

- No es necesario, Axel...

- Venga, póntelo y duerme.

- ... De acuerdo... gracias.

Apagué la luz de la lámpara en cuanto se puso mi camisa por encima del pijama.

Me recosté de espaldas a ella, no quería que notara que estaba sonrojado, por mucho que estuviéramos a oscuras.

Seguía lloviendo muchísimo. En ese momento, oímos el ruido de un rayo, y Elsie me agarró fuerte el brazo, temblando.

- Lo siento...

- Tranquila.

No se que me pasó en ese momento, pero me giré y me acerqué más a ella.

- Anda, ven aquí.

Me hizo caso, aunque pude notar que estaba dudando.

Le rodeé la cintura con el brazo y la acerqué más, hasta el punto de que casi podía advertir los latidos de su corazón.

Aún estaba algo fría, pero ya no temblaba.

- Gracias, Axel... siempre te estoy dando la lata, y aún así haces lo que sea por ayudarme...

- Para eso están los amigos, ¿No? Tú también me apoyaste mucho con lo de mi hermana, y con todo lo que pasamos con la Alius.

Sabía que estaba sonriendo.

- ¿Sabes, Axel? Cuando te vi por primera vez en persona, pensé que eras un chulito y un prepotente.

- Y yo cuando te vi pensé que eras la típica niña mimada y sin personalidad.

- Por lo que veo, los dos nos equivocamos.

- Si. Ya ves como son las cosas, al final acabaste siendo mi mejor amiga.

Colocó su mano en mi espalda, y se juntó más a mi cuerpo, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

- Me alegro de haberme equivocado...

Se fue quedando dormida profundamente.

Me maravillé sintiendo su respiración, que se iba relajando poco a poco.

Mi cama se estaba impregnando de su olor.

Podía tocar su piel y su pelo.

No importa que no podamos ser algo más.

Me ha demostrado que somos amigos de verdad, que podemos confiar el uno en el otro sin problemas.

Es increíble.

He podido disfrutar una noche entera durmiendo con ella, abrazándola, protegiéndola de sus miedos.

Ha sido una noche en la que ella ha sido mía, en la que ha sido solo para mí.

Soy feliz así.

...

_El día que logre concentrarme lo suficiente como para invocar una llave-espada, ese día, Inazuma Eleven me pertenecerá._

_Vuelves a ganar este asalto, Level-5..._


End file.
